


Diggory says Fair Play, Hogwarts Disagrees

by VerityGrahams



Series: Ollivanders Wand Shop [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Champions, Gen, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Pride, Newspapers, Potter Stinks, School Newspaper, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Cedric's view on Harry being a TriWizard Champion during an interview in the school paper





	Diggory says Fair Play, Hogwarts Disagrees

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for The Golden Snitch Forum
> 
> School: Hogwarts
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Challenge: Ollivanders Wand Shop
> 
> Prompt: 14'' - write about a Hufflepuff

Diggory says Fair Play, Hogwarts Disagrees

Hello Hogwarts, and welcome to the latest edition of the Hogwarts Herald, bringing you all the latest news and developments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, Editor in Chief of this prestigious periodical. This issue will, of course, be covering The Triwizard Tournament, and we would like to open with a big congratulations to our Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory. As you are all aware, Cedric is not the only Hogwarts Champion! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and local celebrity has yet again tried to steal the spotlight by illegally entering the tournament. This reporter decided to get up close and personal with the right champion to see what' going on.

I, being a Ravenclaw, have been granted rare access to the Hufflepuff common room to have a cosy chat with our favourite champion. Cedric relaxes in the plush armchair beside a round porthole-like window, the sun illuminates his handsome features and his heart-stopping smile. He has a relaxed demeanour, not unlike the common room which is bright, open and warm. There are various plants around the common room, which Cedric has no problem giving me all the details of! We have a relaxed and comfortable chat, what made Cedric apply for the competition, and he humbly states that he wants to show the rest of Hogwarts the Hufflepuffs are not wet behind the ears! After all the Triwizard Tournament is seen as Gryffindor territory, this journalist wonders if that's why Harry Potter thought it would be okay to break the rules. Cedric, however, has other thoughts.

"I honestly don't think that he put his name in," Cedric says with a gentle smile. "I mean, Harry just isn't like that, we have played Quidditch against each other a few times now, and he isn't the kind to seek glory. Sure, he's into heroics, like the incident with Quirrell and the Chamber of Secrets, he gets involved. But he's not an attention seeker."

I can't help but be sceptical, after all, Harry Potter is always the centre of attention. One of my sources in Gryffindor tower shared that even Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's long-time sidekick, have fallen out over Harry's admittance into the tournament. Ron Weasley stated that he would have liked to enter and is disappointed that Harry did not share the secret with him. In fact, many younger students feel cheated, myself included. Cedric again, loyal and fair states that he does not believe that this is fair on Harry Potter.

"When I saw him, I knew he hadn't entered, it was written all over his face. He has no one to stand up for him, and is forced to participate in a competition he didn't actually enter. Harry Potter may be famous, but he's not lucky nor is this fair on him! He simply hasn't learnt the magic to be able to compete and is at a distinct disadvantage."

Cedric went on to say that he is very disappointed that his fellow students have continued wearing the 'Potter Stinks' badges, and expressed a deep disappointment that the school is not behind Harry as much as it is behind him.

"If what you say about Ron Weasley is true, I cannot imagine how lonely Harry is feeling right now, and the way the school has reacted can only be making this worse!"

Your editor in chief politely pointed out how much the child celebrity is enjoying the spotlight with his numerous interviews in the Daily Prophet, and all other champions have been relegated to simple side-note. Cedric then displayed his tougher side, adamant that the reporter Rita Skeeter is the one that is choosing what to write about, and he even rather proudly presents a distaste for the famed reporter, also claiming her articles are false. As a fellow journalist, I cannot help but point out the journalists must uncover the truth and tell it how it is.

"So you will be giving Harry his chance to speak about how he feels too then? Or will you be relying on the Daily Prophet?"

At the Hogwarts Herald, we can't help but love Cedric for his loyalty to a fellow champion. A champion he claims to be having a 'hard time of it' He maintains that Fair Play should be the order of the day in such a tournament and that he is surprised the school is doing so little to level the playing field for Harry. However, based on a recent poll and statistics drawn up by Ravenclaws own Terry Boot, Hogwarts definitely disagrees. And it seems, even when we try to focus on the Hufflepuff candidate, Harry Potter still manages to steal all the focus! The Hogwarts Herald, however, is a proud supporter of Cedric Diggory; a true Hufflepuff, loyal, patient, fair, hard-working and above all, true.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and Kudos


End file.
